


[Vid] Eliza Dooley - attention

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [2]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: Eliza Dooley centric video that was made for Festivids as a gift for winterevanesce





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterevanesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/gifts).



> Original post can be found [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/321647.html)
> 
> My youtube channel can be found [here ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCg7B7aKSnWK_k-uxzmlhSwQ)

Download link: <https://www.sendspace.com/file/4kmfj7>

 

Song: Attention- Sweet California

dialogue at the beginning of video:  
"Uhm, I am always being eyed, in fact I would argue there is no one in this company who gets eyed more, for example when I exit a room, it is impossible not to look"

 

voice overs:  
"I can walk by myself thank you very much" "starting now"  
"I am nobody's plus one, I am VIP bitches


End file.
